


No more WIFI

by Ryzagallavich



Series: FIRST FAMILY OF VINE [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family vine, Humor, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzagallavich/pseuds/Ryzagallavich
Summary: Ian and Mickey's family make a vine





	No more WIFI

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a family that made vines that i saw on Nick Canon's caught on camera

Mickey stood at the bottom of the stairs at the “JEANETTE, JASON, JUSTIN GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW” he then made his way into the living room where Ian was sitting on the coffee table waiting for his family to come join him.  
Seconds later their kids made their way into the living and sat on the couch opposite their parents. Ian stood up and started pacing in front of his family “Okay your dad and I are sick of coming back from work and finding this house looking like a war zone and yet we have fully functioning human beings which we’ve created…”  
Justin interrupted “stop referencing your sex life”  
Ian turned to look at his youngest like he just slapped him “what the hell do you know about sex or our sex life for that matter?”  
“I’m twelve not stupid’’ Justin said looking at his father like he was the dumbest person on earth ‘’…and when I was seven I walked in on you and dad doing it dressed like superman and Louis L.”  
“THANK YOU, JUSTIN.” Mickey interrupted him  
“OH! JESUS PLEASE STOP!” Jeanette shouted covering her ears  
“OH! LORD PLEASE KILL THE VISUALS” Jason shouted towards the ceiling with his hands raised.  
“AS I WAS SAYING… you two are supposed to be in college but you decided to take a gap year to find yourselves whatever that means and…”  
“You…” Mickey interrupted turning to Justin “Why is it that every fuckin time we get your report card it always says ‘please see us’ huh?”  
“We have been to your school just as much as you” Ian added “So we investigated and found the cause of all this”  
“Which is” all three children said at the same time  
“WIFI” Ian said  
“The will no longer be WIFI in this house” walking to the small table that had the router and bend to unplug it.  
“STOP!” the kids screamed at the same time  
“Think about what you’re doing” Jeanette said getting down on her knees  
“We a parenting” Ian said “pull the plug babe” Mickey pulled the plug  
“NOOOO!” all the kids screamed. Mickey made his way back to stand next to Ian.  
“HOW COULD YOU? THIS IS COLD BLOODED MURDER TO MY SOCIAL LIFE” Jeanette said pulling at her hair  
“WHAT THE… HOW AM I GONNA JERK OFF WITHOUT PORN” Jason shouted without realising  
“Wait what?” both parents stared at Jason  
“MONSTERS!” Justin screamed pointing an accusing finger at his parents “YOU TWO ARE MONTERS!”  
“We are doing this for your own good” Ian tried to explain  
All the kids stood up “don’t be surprised when you get no calls from us when we go to college” Jeanette said and the boys agreed by nodding their heads and they all made their way out of the living room.  
Ian and Mickey shared a ‘what the fuck’ look.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
“OH MY GOD! More than 50 000 views this is amazing” they were sitting in the living room watching on Netty’s Laptop, This, whole making vines thing was her idea so they decided to try it out and by the looks of the comments it was a fantastic start.  
Look at this comment “I can’t seem to stop laughing the look on those kids’ faces #PRICELESS”  
Ian turned to Mickey “we did good” Mickey nodded “I love you”  
“I love you too” Mickey moved to kiss Ian who placed his large hands on Mickey’s waist and deepened the kiss while Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck.  
“Ew! Do you have to do that here” Justin said  
“I’m leaving before they start banging on the couch again” Jason stood up to leave  
“I think I have an idea for the next vine” Jeanette looking at her parents making out.

**Author's Note:**

> i planned it out so well in my head but im not sure how it turned out


End file.
